Meetings Remix
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Time is running out as Ran begins to relive his past. The one person who could possibly ever set his life back in order again was his enemy... AU Revised version of 'Meetings'


Meetings

This the revised version of 'Meetings'. I've decided to rewrite the whole thing. I don't like how I've taken it, so here goes nothing.

WARNING: PAIRINGS MAY BE DIFFERENT!

Chapter 1

Omi ran as fast as he could, desperately trying to escape Schwartz's psycho, Berserker. He turned and ran into the building that held his target.

He cursed and shut the door behind him as silently as he could, without the madman finding out where he was.

When he listened over his communicator, all he heard was static. "Ken-kun?" he called softly into the microphone. "Yohji-kun? Berserker's after me!" he walked down the hall, he still had a mission to take care of. It was a important that he eliminate the target. "Ran-kun?"

No one refered to Ran as his sister any more. He requested it, after they found out about Aya-chan. She was still in her coma, but all of her doctors had said that she was making an amazing come back; that she should wake up real soon.

Omi sighed and searched around the small house. The 'target' was a middle-aged man that was trafficing drugs that caused the nervous system to deteriorate at a slow rate. But, he also had other drugs.

Some would cause a drunken-like state, while others would close the body down, causing it to stagnate. But, if Omi was careful, it would be a clean kill; and then he would be able to go home. Safe and sound.

Omi readied his darts as he reached the next door, it was the final door, so he had to be in it.

He pushed the door back all the way, making sure that there was no one waiting behind it to jump him. Soft snores echoed across the room, drawing his attention to the couch in front of a big screen tv.

A man, who he recognized as his target, was sprawled along it. Not a care in the world. Especially not about an assassin who was going to kill him. 'No, no one figured that it was them that we were after,' Omi thought darkly.

Omi threw a dart that pierced through the man's main artery in the neck. His eyes shot open and Omi had just enough time to apologize for killing him. "I'm sorry, that it has come to this." He bowed and walked towards the exit of the room.

He had almost made it out without a hitch, except he tripped over a part of the rug that had been lifted during what might have been caused by funiture. A sharp pain his his wrist caused him to look up towards his injured wrist to see a syringe sticking out of it.

Gingerly, Omi pulled the thing out of his arm; slipping it into his pocket. No need to mess with that now... There would be time for that later, now he had to get out and back to his teammates, who were waiting in the car.

"Hey, Siberian? Are you there?" Omi called over the static.

"Yeah, you okay, Bombay? We haven't heard anything from you in a while..." Ken's voice sounded unsure of himself and Omi all at once.

"I'm fine Siberian, earlier Berserker was chasing me, but I eluded him once I got into the target's home." Omi said, "I don't know what to do, Ken-kun. Should I risk it and leave the house?"

"No, Omi. We'll come find you." Ran's voice came over the radio. "Ken, Yohji, move out!"

Omi nodded and walked around the house for a bit. His reflexs were gradually getting slower; and he didn't know what was in the syringe. Omi figured that he would test it when he got home. No use worrying over it now, he thought, when he felt fine. So he was a little slow! Everyone had their slow days.

Foot steps sounded throught the house.

"Ran-kun?"

"Here, kitty, kitty, kiiiiitty... come out and plaaay."

Omi froze as he saw Berserker's shadow at the end of the hallway. Nothing would stop the man if he caught him. He had to get away! Quickly!

He dashed out of the back door, eager to get away from the psycho. "Kitty! Come back!" he screamed.

"I want to play!"

Omi gained a boost of adrenaline, but it was quickly wearing off. So he used what he had to pull him away from the back yard and into the front. He vaulted over the fence that separated him and freedom.

The car was just a block away!

He would make it! No matter what!

His vision became total darkness. "Omi!" called a voice, but his mind wouldn't register it. "Omi, are you alright?" Omi opened his eyes again.

Colbat met midnight blue. He realized that it must've started raining shortly after he had gotten into the house, maybe that was why he didn't hear Farfello enter... The chocolate haired boy was soaked as he held Omi in his arms.

"Hey, Nagi..." he laughed.

"Are you okay?" the chocolate haired boy asked. "Omi?" When he didn't get a reply he began apologizing over and over again to the sandy blonde. "I'm so sorry, Omi... I should've watched Farfello better. I didn't mean for him to get out of hand. But, Crawford didn't forsee any of this..."

"It's okay, Nagi." Ran's voice said as he scooped Omi up into his arms. "He hasn't had a vision in a while, has he?"

"No, Ran-kun..."

"I thought as much..." Ran muttered angrilly; his grip tightening on the boy slightly. "We have to catch Berserker." he called into his head piece. "Hurry it up. Ken, he won't hurt you badly. You go and retrieve him. Balniese go with him though. He may need back up."

Nagi padded through the water puddles that the rain was leaving behind, following Ran.

Ran stopped and looked at Nagi. "Do you need a ride back home?" He asked softly, so only Nagi would hear, in case someone was listening in on their radios; he had clicked his off.

"No, Ran-kun. I was only sent here to retrieve Farfie, thank you for your offer though." He smiled softly, "It's nice to know that there's a line where enemies can meet and still be civil to each other..."

"Yes, it is Prodigy." Ran said softly, bowing as much as he could with Omi still in his arms. "I'll see you later then."

Nagi nodded and started to walk away. "Hey, Prodigy."

He turned to face Ran, who was holding out an umbrella to him. "Here, don't get sick. Omi would kill me if he found out I let you catch a cold."

Nagi nodded and opened the umbrella and walked away, saying. "Tell Omi that I'll meet him at the cafe at three pm for coffee. He knows what I'm talking about. Just tell him, okay Ran-kun?"

"I will."

Ran slid Omi in the back of their van they were using for their missions. He and Yohji didn't want to risk using their very expensive cars; so they took the Koneko's van.

Sure, it wasn't the best of ideas, but none of them wanted to go on a mission on a motorcycle, or Omi's scooter. That was just ridiculous.

Besides, who would suspect that florists would kill people?

He climbed in the back with Omi, locking the door with him. Ken and Yohji trotted back up to the van and hopped in their seats. "Okay, Berserker's put up." Ken said.

"He's with Prodigy?" Ran asked softly, so he didn't wake Omi.

"Yeah, he's with the brat." Yohji said with a grin and a laugh. "Can we leave now, before Mastermind or Oracle shows up?"

"They aren't going to show up, Oracle hasn't had a vision in a while, so he didn't forsee Berserker escaping and nearly ruining our mission as well as taking out Omi."

"How d'you know that?" Yohji asked, craning his neck at what seemed an impossible angle to look at Ran in the back of the van.

"I asked Prodigy. Now let's get home and put Omi to bed."

End Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Omi woke up the next morning with a head ache that seemed like it could kill a thousand men. He trudged along into the kitchen to get some painkillers and tylenol, his drugs of choice. Normally they were out of tylenol. So it was great when they had some.

He made a happy noise and swallowed both pills with a few sips of water. "Hey Omittichi. How're you feeling?" Yohji's voice drawled in from another room.

"I'm fine. You wouldn't normally be up before me. What time is it anyway?" He asked the older blonde, who checked his wrist watch.

"It looks to be nearly two, and you have a date with Prodigy at the cafe at three." he chuckled. "You may wanna hurry up, Omi if you want to get there on time."

Omi cursed and ran up the stairs back into his room to change for his meeting with Nagi.

He settled on a baggy pair of blue jeans and a darker hoodie that went over a black wife-beater.

"Boy, don't you look spiffy!" Ken's voice was filled with laughter as he leaned against Omi's door frame of his room. "Wait, one second."

Omi stopped what he was doing and watched as Ken disappeared and reappeared in a moments notice, a gold chain was in his hand; the necklace was gorgeous. It had a bombay kitten on it with sapphires for it's eyes. "Ken-kun, that's beautiful!"

"That's good at least you like it. Yohji and Ran already have theirs, but I never found the time to give you yours."

"Do you have one?" Omi asked staring at the beautiful piece of jewelry in his hands.

Ken fished inside his shirt and pulled out a more intricately disigned siberian tiger. 'It looks really heavy.' Omi thought, it was the first thing that came to his mind when he saw the necklace. "It's beautiful Ken-kun!"

"When did you get these made?" Omi couldn't resist asking, he never saw Ken outside of soccer or the Koneko for very long, so he didn't know when the brunette had had time to get it all done.

"I had them made as gifts to you guys when we first became a team... that was like years ago." Ken smiled sheepishly. "Geeze, that must mean that I must've been really busy for me to forget about you guys."

"When did you give Ran-kun and Yohji-kun theirs?" Omi asked.

"Oh, about a few months back. It was after the time Ran made me clean out my room and I found them. I'm surprised they're still shiny." He laughed, his smile grew bigger. "You should ask to see Ran's and Yohji's. Theirs are beautiful!" he laughed again, "But, my favorite was yours."

"Why's that Ken-kun?" Omi asked, staring at the little bombay kitten lovingly.

He ruffled Omi's hair and mumbled. "Because it reminds me of you, Omittichi."

With that, Ken turned sharply on his heels and exitted the room. "You better hurry Omi, it's nearly 2:30!" His laughter echoed through the hallway as he made his get away.

Omi looked at his closet and noticed that the little kitten matched everything he wore alot. Hell, it even matched his dress clothes. Ken-kun had really thought of everything for him. 'He must've been watching me alot... he has my dress-style down to a T.' he slipped on his black combat boots and laced them up. 'He must've been paying close attention to all of us... I'll ask Yohji about his later.'

He left his room, shutting off his light as he dashed out the door.

Omi snagged his keys from Ran's hand as he dashed by. Ran was sipping at a cup of tea and reading today's newspaper as he sat on the counter top.

"See you later!" he called out as he slammed the door shut.

"Damn kids... no respect for their elders." Yohji mumbled, waking up from his small nap that he was taking in the kitchen. He had been reading the newspaper, and then he had fallen asleep. He looked up at Ran, who was grinning at him, holding his newspaper hostage! "Hey...:"

"Hey yourself." Ran smiled, he was now sitting on top of the counter sipping his tea.

"That's mine."

"Not anymore," Ran chuckled, "You can have it back once I'm done with it."

"But then... it'll be..." Yohji faked a choke. "Used!"

A smirk reached Ran's lips, "So, what are you going to do about it? I have it now, so you can just wait your turn."

Yohji's mouth hung open a little bit. "You'll catch flies like that, stop it." Ran laughed softly.

"Why you little..."

Ran made an attempt to get off the counter with his tea and Yohji's newspaper, so he could make a dash to the nearest door. "Oh, no. You're not getting away from me, Ran Fujimya!"

The crimson haired man stopped and looked around for his options.

Either he go to his right, or to his left. But neither of them would get him any farther from Yohji... So he opted for charging Yohji.

He grinned, which caused Yohji to stop his charge at him; Ran placed his two items down on the floor and rushed Yohji. Which caused the blonde to fall to the ground with him on top; his shoulder making an impact near Yohji's stomach. Now, they wouldn't ever do this in front of Omi or Ken, well they might, but more likely than not that they wouldn't; it was much to personal. So, Ran acted like a kid every chance he got to be alone with Yohji.

But of course, the other two members of their team had walked in on them when they were horsing around, but they pretended not to notice, very kind of them.

So, now, he sat on top of the blonde's legs with a triumphant grin in place of his usual frown.

Yohji was craddling as much of his stomach as he could with the red head still on his legs. "Gods Ran! Were you a football player or what!" the man mock-yelled at the other assassin.

Ran grinned, "Nope."

"I better not have a bruise..." the blonde began, "The ladies wouldn't like that..."

A thought seemed to go through Yohji's mind, because he sat up, startling the red head into falling off of the blonde. "I could get a reputation!"

Ran stared at Yohji, humor lighting up his amethyst eyes brightly. A grin broke out on his face, followed by a deep laugh.

"Hey! It's true! Don't you laugh at me!"

But, Ran was too far gone.

End Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Nagi shifted slightly in his position outside the cafe, swapping the briefcase Crawford had given him to give to Omi to his other arm. Maybe Omi wasn't going to show up? He checked his cell phone for the time, 3:05. So maybe Omi wasn't _that_ late... maybe a family emergency happen? What if--

"Hey Nagi!" Omi said bouncing off of his scooter to land near Nagi, "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not really..." Nagi said with a shrug.

"That's good, I would feel bad if you were here waiting for me forever!" Omi said with a sigh of relief, "Well, let's go in and order our drinks, okay?"

"Okay." Nagi said, trailing after Omi into the Cafe.

"Hey, Nagi? Do you wanna sit in a booth?" Omi asked over his shoulder to the brunette. The waitress was rambling on about how it was cute to see two brothers that still spent time together. "Me and Nagi are really close, we're like brothers. I'd be lucky if I had brothers like him..."

"It's okay, Omi. Let's go sit down and look at the menus." Nagi suggested to the other boy. "Plus, Crawford gave me something I need to give to Weiß."

Omi nodded and walked after the waitress to their booth.

Nagi sat next to Omi and opened the briefcase. They had a corner booth so no one could see what they were looking at.

He pointed to the screen, "This is your next mission's data sequences, and how you normally go about exterminating the target. But, if you take this route instead.." he trailed his finger along the path he was talking about. "It'd be much quicker and more efficient."

Nagi closed the laptop in the case and pulled out the disk that was inside it. "Here," he handed Omi the disk, and rummaged through case again. "Are the proper downloads so you can get in touch with Schwartz. But only use them if you are really stumped on something... But." he held a finger up, and handed him another disk. "This blue disk allows you to come into contact with me, if I have my computer, cellphone... etc.. with me."

"Why-"

Nagi held up another finger, "Don't ask me, Crawford's orders were to just give you the stuff and let you figure it out yourselves. But, I figured it'd be less time consuming if I just told you it anyways." He looked back into the briefcase. "Oh! I almost forgot about that!"

The brunette pulled out his lap top. "It'll be easier if I just give you the case..." He took out a laptop carrier he had stuffed in the bottom of the case. "These are monocles." He said pulling out a monocle.

"I can see that, Nagi. What good do they do?"

The young Schwartz assassin sighed deeply and went over all of the details about everything that was in the briefcase.

The monocles, there were four of them one for each of Omi's teammates, allowed them to contact eachother easier and over longer distances. The Weiß boys were supposed to contact the Schwartz boys after each kill. So, as Nagi had put it, they could keep count of how many until something big was supposed to go down.

Omi took the briefcase, after he had successfully packed it's contents back into it, and walked outside with Nagi. "Do you need a ride home, Nagi?"

"No thanks, Omi." Nagi laughed. "My house is only a few blocks from here, plus Schu's had a tap on me ever since I left the house. He's like a mother-hen..." Nagi stopped his sentance, "Yes, Schu I called you a woman. Deal with it."

Nagi stared at Omi for a second. "Yes, Schu you're the mother in our disfunctional family, Brad's the dad and Farfie's older brother... no you didn't concieve me. Or Farfie... God Schu, you have to make every thing into one of your damned soap operas! Yes I cussed!" he said softly. "Because, you're aggravating the hell out of me right now!"

Omi stared in a semi-shocked silence at the scene that was unfolding itself out infront of him.

Of course known that they could hold conversations through the mind with the German telepath. But, usually it was silent, nothing spoken aloud. Then again, maybe the telekinetic was just talking to himself... and there were no super powers. Nope, a perfectly normal world with no assassins, no esset, no kritiker.

Right and he were president of the world.

Omi shook his head. "Do you need a ride, or is Schuldig-san coming to get you?"

"It's okay Omi, I can manage to walk a couple of blocks to my house..." Nagi laughed softly, probably because of something the German man had said to him. "Okay, okay Schu! I'll let him take me home."

Omi tossed Nagi his helmet. Figures, he thought, the one day he didn't bring his spare one he had a passenger. "Don't you have one?"

"Yeah, but I forgot it today. No worries, I'll drive safely." Omi laughed.

The two boys hopped onto the little scooter, and Omi drove the chocolate haired boy back to his house.

Farfello was outside sitting on the porch of the boy's house, he had a large container of ice-cream and a spoon in his mouth. Nagi jumped off of the bike, placing the helmet in Omi's hands. "I'll see you later at school, Omi." Nagi smiled and run up to Farfello, who had momentarily stopped sucking on his spoon to look up at the boy. "Hey, Farfie." Nagi said, ruffling the Irishman's short spikey hair.

"Bye bye, Nagi! See you around, Farfello!" Omi said waving at the two sitting on the porch.

Farfello raised his hand that held his spoon and waved. "Bye, blonde-child."

Omi sped off on his scooter towards the Koneko, which he knew he would be asked questions about the briefcase he had stuck under the seat of the small bike. He thought about all of the reasonable questions. Then he thought of the one's he'll probably won't have to answer, but he thought up the answers to them anyway. He never knew what his friends would ask next. So, it was always better to be prepared.

End Chapter 3

For some odd reason it kept hacking off pieces of my chapter four that i had on here, i've just taken chapter four off for the time being, it'll be in the next update don't worry lol


End file.
